l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Miiko
Shiba Miiko was a bushi and yojimbo of the Phoenix Clan and member of the Order of Chikai. She was the twin sister of Shiba Fugimori. Youth Miiko was a talented, if difficult, student. Blunt, she often said exactly what was on her mind, rather than what might have been more diplomatic. This stood in stark contrast to her brother, who's glib tongue often surpassed his notable skill with the sword. Despite the difference, Miiko cared deeply for her brother, and often defended him, physically if necessary, when his antics drew consequences. Masters of Magic, pp. 110-112 Toshi Ranbo Miiko was fully aware of how the sensei she trained with percieved her, and expected to be assigned to some boring task following her gempukku. Surprisingly, she and her brother were dispatched to Toshi Ranbo following their gempukku ceremonies. Miiko's first duties involved acting as yojimbo for Seppun Kuzo, a member of the Hidden Guard. When the Unicorn attacked the capital in 1169, Miiko fought on the front lines guarding Kuzo. Her actions earned her strong praise from both the Hidden Guard and the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai. Lion - Mantis Tension After the battle, she was given more duties alongside Shiba Sotatsu. Later the same year, during the Month of the Rooster, a fight broke out between Lion and Mantis forces in the city. Miiko was among the Shiba tasked with quelling the fighting. Both the Mantis and Lion were banished from the city following the incident. Stronger than Steel, by Nancy Sauer Leaving the City Miiko's only worry in her duties at Toshi Ranbo was that her brother was becoming more 'corrupted' by the city. She feared that his tendencies, such as a dalliance with the wife of Otomo Hokatsu, might get him into deep trouble. She considered it to be a good idea to get him out of the city, following him of course. After all, she could not abandon her brother. Order of Chiaki Miiko was appointed in the Order of Chikai. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Gifts of Ryoshun Miiko was at Shiro Shiba when he magically appeared in another unknown place. She along with several others, were summoned by Ryoshun to Meido to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. The Tenth Kami warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. They must prepare mankind for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Miiko was gifted with the Talisman of Yomi. Gifts of Ryoshun: Talisman of Yomi (Story tourney result) Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Miiko was defending Zokujin Mura against the forces of Kali-Ma. A strange event happened, and she saw how a Scorpion disappeared in what seemed a pool of shadows, invisible for the rest of the fighters. She managed to enter into the darkness and confronted a being, that seemed like a man, wearing strange metal armor and wielding a long, curved blade. It had subdued Bayushi Shigeru. The strike of Miiko reached the target, but it was not harmed. The assailant menaced Miiko to return when she would be too old to defend her children, and fled. The shadows disappeared as well, with the being which clearly was not human. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman See also * Shiba Miiko/Meta External Links * Shiba Miiko (Samurai) Category:Phoenix Clan Members